Lessons in Love
by KidxCronaLuv
Summary: A spinoff of Soul Eater years later, but told in story view. Starring KidxCrona, and several couples.   Kid and Crona must go through learning love, but is it worth all the hard lessons?All the flashbacks All the loss? What Lessons must they learn to love
1. Chapter 1 Nazo Mystery And It Begins

**A fanfic of Kid and Crona, with much love. Inspired by several songs, my imagination, and my best friend codename Kristie. All chapters end with a lesson in love, translated from japanese to english. enjoy please**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lessons in Love<span>**

**Chapter One- Nazo (Mystery); It Begins**

**Kid's POV****-**

"Watashi wa anata o aishteru," that means "I Love You." I learned that on one of my many missions around the world. Over and over, I'd repeat it in my head, just to get it right...until I realized I had no one to say it to. However, I believe I have a special someone in mind…

**Crona's POV-**

Liz and Patty had convinced had convinced the others to throw kid-kun a "Welcome Home Party." He had gone on a secretive mission alone and was safely returning…

I…I have yet to know kid-kun a bit more…and yet I have…a relieved feeling knowing he was returning unharmed…but why?

**Normal POV-**

The entire gang, plus nearly the entire population of the DWMA, was waiting behind the doors into the manor. Kid opened the doors and was surprised by the crowd.

"Welcome back," Soul said, handing his friend a drink.

"Glad you're still alive," Blackstar loudly proclaimed, "You couldn't just die on us; I'm the only one who can surpass you!"

"Come on, Kid," Patty shouted, "Let's get this party started!"

**Kid's POV-**

The party was semi-formal, yet there were times "DJ Blackstar" would blast bass beats so loud they'd shake my house!

Damn it…the shaking picture frames and paintings began to annoy me beyond belief! If one were to fall, I'd beat him down like I have many times before!

Apparently my uneasiness was noticeable since Maka, of all people, pulled me aside for "a talk" of some sort.

**Maka's POV-**

Liz told me everything; Kid had feelings! Feelings for Crona…and I wanted to help. Maybe it was because Kid was my ex-boyfriend, and I wanted him to…move on?

"Is there something you need?" He asked.

"…I know you like Crona," I whispered, turning his seemingly unemotional expression into full on shock.

"W-who told you?" He whispered.

"Liz told me everything. Look, I know you're probably mad at her now or something, but I want you to take the chance, Kid."

"Excuse me?"

"Make a move! At least get to know her a little more; talk to her! Move on!"

"Move on? Move on…" he said to himself quietly then said, "Oh! Oh…my goodness Maka, you're absolutely correct! I want to, but I don't know how."

I think I had heard a bit of teasing in his tone before, but ignoring that, I continued,

"You're a ladies' man, Kid, figure it out."

"She's not like any other girl…she's special."

**Kid's POV-**

Maka and I created a plan that could help everyone out tonight. Before that, however, I must take my own steps into action.

There she was, sitting by the punch bowl while a song began to play. The predicament was, dare I say, **absolutely perfect.**

Crona was wearing a black, satin dress, with spaghetti straps. She also wore a black lace choker with it and two perfectly symmetrical black bows in her hair. The dress, oh, that dress; it showed off her beautiful hips, and that ass! That sexy, sexy ass!

…Well, after my admiring her beauty, I walked over to her and smiled, trying to keep cool.

"Crona, my dear lady, may I have this dance with you?" She blushed. Damn, she's so cute…

"Y-you want to dance…with me?"

I nodded.

"But, I don't know how to dance."

"Then I'll simply teach you," I calmly said, offering a hand to her.

**Crona's POV-**

Maybe it was his kind demeanor and…a-attractive smile that made me go crazy, but I complied with his request and put my hand in his warm one. He smiled again and said,

"Thank you, my dear. You won't be disappointed."

He then kissed me hand! _**My**_ hand!

I felt my face grow hot and was soon pulled over to the dance floor with the others.

"Crona," he started, "we can't properly dance like this. Allow me to fix this."

Kid-kun then put one of his arms around my waist and pulled us closer together! I'm sure I wasn't as pink as my hair, I think I turned red.

"K-K-Kid-kun-!"

"Please, call me Kid; no need to be so formal with my name," he chuckled.

Within minutes, Kid had taught me to dance, but something inside me (instinct perhaps) told me to…move.

The song became a new one; a…slow, sweet one. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder…it was…a great feeling to be so close to him…I was so happy.

**Blackstar's POV-**

I wasn't much of a romance guy…but I found myself staring at Kid and Crona when they began dancing like that.

"Aw, they _do_ make a cute couple!" Liz said.

"Look at Maka and Soul-kun! They look cute too!" Patty pointed out.

Oh great, nearly everyone's dancing!

"Oh! Blackstar let me get you something to drink!"

I tried to stop Tsubaki from doing so, but she had gone before I could protest.

"…You like Tsubaki-chan, don't you?" Patty asked, sitting beside me.

"What? No way!"

"That's a lie; you _love_ her!"

"Pfft! Yeah right!"

"Then why are you all red?"

…Damn it.

"Go for it; even someone as obnoxious as you deserves love," Liz added.

…Maybe I_ should_ take the chance…

**Normal POV-**

Liz and Patty's plan was setting into motion. Kid and Maka thought they knew it, but the truth was, no one was entirely aware of what would happen.

Liz smirked and held up an empty soda bottle.

"Hey everyone," she shouted, "Sit down in a circle! Let's play Spin the Bottle!"

Everyone complied and sat on the tile floor. Kid became nervous. Just what were his "sisters" up to?

"Okay, listen up," Liz continued, "let's say I spin this bottle and it lands on Soul. I'd have to go into one of our many closets for seven minutes and kiss him, or suffer pure awkwardness."

"Why **seven** minutes?" Kid asked with annoyance.

Liz groaned, "Oh, fine, it can be **eight** minutes, happy?"

Kid nodded.

With that, Liz sat down and pulled a piece of paper out of the hat she grabbed and filled with the guests' names.

"Blackstar, you're tonight's first player!" Blackstar shrugged and spun the bottle with no enthusiasm.

Now, Kim was in on the plan; she knew as much as the Thompson sisters knew. They had convinced Kim to rig the spins with magic, for only certain people…

Blackstar watched the bottle, not enthusiastic as others, until it landed on Tsubaki. He looked shocked and panicked.

Patty giggled, "Follow me!"

Tsubaki was already blushing and Patty opened the closet door and pushed the couple in. Liz set a timer and Patty shut the door. Both sisters sat back down.

"Okay," Liz said, "let's hope it works."

Tsubaki's POV-

It was dark, but I could still spot his soft, green eyes…

It was true; I've had feelings for him ever since he helped me defeat Masamune. That day, he had proved how much he'd go through for me…I had to tell him how I feel.

"Blackstar?"

"Yeah?"

I reached out for him and held his hand.

"Thank you…for everything you've done for me, for…for choosing me as your weapon, for keeping me, and helping me."

"You don't have to thank me, Tsubaki; I did those things because I care."

There it was…he said it…he cares…

Minutes of "thank you" and "no problem" had passed until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Blackstar," I called out quietly.

"Yes, Tsubaki?"

I felt him and pulled him closer.

"Thank you…"

**Normal POV-**

Soft lips touched, connecting the two stars. Blackstar didn't expect to have his first kiss like this, but he wouldn't have wanted it with anyone else, any other way.

The kiss went on even when Liz opened the door, showing them off to the party. The others gasped or murmured and Tsubaki pulled away from her love. She walked out and towards the chairs, leaving a madly blushing ninja-assassin behind.

"Blackstar," Tsubaki's sweet voice rang out, "you coming?"

Stumbling, Blackstar made his way to the weapon he fell in love with.

It was Kid's turn to spin. He spun the bottle, praying to his father it'd land on Crona. When it did, well, he had no clue what to do anymore.

"Follow me," Liz said, walking them toward a different closet, "and enjoy the game."

Patty set the timer after pushing the two in.

"Now," the sisters said in unison when they turned around, "who's next?"

**Kid's POV-**

I couldn't believe it! Liz hadn't heard what I said! I knew Crona hated the dark and it killed me to stick her in an uncomfortable situation in the dark. Letting out a frustrated sigh, I began consoling her.

"Crona, I'm sorry. I know the dark scares you, but I won't let anything happen to you."

Silence...

"Crona, are you-?"

"—I'm okay," she quickly answered.

"You're okay?"

"Mmhmm…y-your eyes…"

I flustered a bit...dear father, my eyes…

"W-what about my…eyes?" I asked nervously. As if I didn't know why she mentioned them…

"They…they comfort me."

Woah, wait, what?

….I hope she couldn't see me blushing…My eyes illuminate when it becomes dark, but it usually creeps out whoever sees it…not comforts.

Smiling now, I offered comfort, "Crona, I believe there's a flashlight in here. Knowing Liz and Patty, we'll be in here longer than eight minutes. Would you like me to find the flashlight?"

She took time to ponder the idea and replied with a "yes, please."

Soon we had some light and shined it at the back of the closet. Proceeding to sit in against said area, I put the flashlight down, facing it up. Crona sat next to me, relieved to sit in a corner.

"…So, let's get to know each other a little more, eh?"

**Crona's POV-**

Oh, how I tried not to stare…Kid-kun's eyes…they're so unique…and the way that they glow…it just made me happy to be all alone with him.

We started talking about ourselves. There was a lot more to Kid-kun besides his…obsessions.

He was smart, genuine, sweet, caring, and…a-attractive beyond belief.

"Enough about me," he said, "tell me about yourself."

"Oh…well, I'm not very interesting," I replied.

He scoffed then said, "Who on earth told you that? I find you very intriguing, very interesting!"

I smiled. "Well, what do you want to know?"

He thought about it then smoothly replied,

"Tell me whatever you're comfortable telling me."

I told him as much, if not a bit more, than I've told Maka.

"So," he began, "let me recap. Your favorite colors are black and pink, you love roses and pansies, you like kindness and honesty. You dislike dishonesty, the dark, the thunder, spiders and spider webs, people who hate poetry, being asked your gender, pain of any kind, and talking about your mother?"

"And bees!" I added, "They're flying needles on fuzzy yellow and black butts."

He blinked a few times and chuckled that boyish-cute chuckle of his…

"What? Wait, what did I say?"

"N-nothing," he said through his chuckling, "it's just that…you're so cute, it makes me laugh sometimes."

I'm sure I blushed; Kid-kun thinks I'm cute! That's when I decided to let him know how I feel too.

"You can turn the flashlight off now."

"Hmm? I thought you didn't like the-"

"—It's not scary anymore..not when you're here with me, at least." I smiled.

"Okay…"

He turned the switch and the light slowly flickered off.

His golden eyes began to glow again…then they came right next to me…

Kid…I can feel how close you are, you know?

**Kid's POV-**

Oh, dear father, how I wanted to kiss her…

I placed me hand over her soft hand.

"Crona…"

"Yes, K-Kid?"

She…she called me "Kid"…

"…I…I…"

We moved closer to each other, her beautiful pale-ocean eyes meeting my glance…slightly closing as I brought myself towards her lips…

And the lord-forsaken-door opened.

"Hey guys!" Patty greeted, "Soul and Maka just went into the closet. Come on out; we're about to open the door."

I got up with a frustrated sigh, but helped Crona up. We all gathered by the door to another closet (apparently my close friends were still here and every other guest had left.)

**Soul's POV-**

"Maka," I said, "I know we've had our differences-"

"We've many."

"Just…l-listen to me, alright?" I held her hands tightly.

"…Alright," she said.

"Maka, thanks…thanks so much for being my partner…and for never giving up on me. Thank you for thinking that I'm cool, and for making me into a death scythe."

"What's your point?"

"Maka," I said, slightly irritated with her impatient attitude, "I've honestly fallen in love with you. Ever since we first met…you're the coolest person in the world."

"W-what? Soul…you can't possibly be serious. Are you-"

Before she could finish, I kissed her with as much passion as I've held in for her for years…how many? Three years…that's how long it's been since the end of everyone's troubles.

We're all 16 now, and I guess we all have to admit what we've been holding in…it _**is**_ safe now; **peaceful.**

I don't care if she doesn't want me, I'll do anything to steal her heart from anyone…from any man…from any Kid…

The door opened and we stopped our kiss.

"Well, I assume you two had fun?" Liz said with a grin.

"…Close the damn door!" Maka demanded, but ended up closing it herself. She then forcefully kissed me.

"M-Maka?" I muffled, "W-what are you-"

"Soul…I never knew you felt so strongly about me…why hadn't you-"

"I was scared…"

"Scared of what?"

"Scared of you hating me for this, and replacing me…with a better weapon."

"Soul, you're my partner…and I love you too."

"You do?" I asked with childish excitement.

"Yes," she giggled, "now shut up and kiss me!"

**Normal POV-**

Once the party truly ended, the gang went outside the manor to depart. Soul and Maka headed straight home, while Blackstar and Tsubaki decided to take the long way to their flat townhouse.

Crona and Kid were left.

**Kid's POV-**

"Thank you for contributing to the party, Crona; I had lots of fun."

"Oh, n-no problem, Kid! I'm glad you came home unharmed."

I smiled, "…So, are you planning on walking back to the academy?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I was wondering, may I walk you home?"

That's when I heard it; that annoying voice from behind Crona,

"That's where I draw the line, punk!"

Ragnarok came out of Crona's back and rested on the top of her head.

"What ever could you mean?" I asked with a bit of tease.

"Crona, don't let this pervert walk you home! That's what all men ask to do, and then they turn around, and fuck you!"

"Huh, what do you mean?" Crona asked innocently.

"Hey! Shut it, you little twerp!" Liz blurted in defense, "Crona, don't listen to a word Ragnarok says, he's wrong! Kid would never do such an ungentlemanly thing!"

"He's a fuckin' reaper, Crona! That race was made to fuck!"

To clear it up, it's a stereotype to say Reapers are a species made for…lustful desires. It is, however, a true statement. We Reapers are made to breed, and to get the job done well…

"I'd never rape Crona; I merely want to walk her home. It's what gentlemen do for their lady."

…Dear father, did I just say that? I waited, hoping to my father Crona hadn't caught me calling her my lady.

"Yes, Kid. I'd like you to walk me home," she said.

Ragnarok groaned, "You dumbasses," and went back in Crona.

I offered my arm out and began escorting her towards the DWMA.

The underground caverns were just as dark and cold as I had remembered them to be. Oh, how it deeply sickened me to allow dear Crona to live in such horrible, unappealing conditions!

We stopped outside her room door. She opened the metal door, stepped into her cold room, and turned to face me with a cute smile.

"Thank you, K-Kid…for everything tonight."

"It was no trouble at all, it was my pleasure," I smirked.

"You're so nice to me…why?"

"I want to be nice to you. I want to do anything to make you happy." She blushed.

"I'm not sure I completely understand…but thank you."

She came so close to me and embraced me. I wrapped my arms around her. It may sound creepy, but her beautiful, soft, pink hair smelled so wonderful; of sweet lavender to be exact.

"Crona-"

"I-I better go to bed now." She quickly backed away.

"...Goodnight, Crona," I said softly, "and have sweet dreams."

"You too, Kid."

With nothing more to say, the metal door closed.

When I got home, I had many questions…

Was Crona really okay living in a cell?

Why hadn't I asked her?

Did she enjoy that dance?

Did she like spending time with me?

She'd hugged twice in the night, but she rarely even hugs Maka, so why me?

D-does she…like me?

…Dear father of mine, she's a mystery! A beautiful mystery! Nazo…that's the word I'm looking for. "Nazo," it means "mystery"…

** Crona, you've taught me, love can be a crazy and beautiful…nazo…a mystery.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yay my first Soul Eater Fanfic! I took alot of time typing it up and less writing it XD I really love KidxCrona as a couple and the rest of the couples you'll see in this long novel. I'm more interested in this than anything, really. Its going to be like watching an anime, except reading, not watching. Yes, there ARE "filler episodes" but rest assure, there is a plot! a beginning, middle, and end. KidxCrona will be the main couple, but certain episodes WILL focus on developing couples when the time comes. Before said episodes, i'll let you know. So yes, i wrote this fanfic a long time ago, i just haven't had the time to type it up. I apologize for its length, but i write alot. And who knows, i MAY just write some lemons in here ;3 I hope you liked it, PLEASE PLEASE review!<strong>

**-DoodlezQueen-TDI**

**(A.K.A KidxCronaLuv)**


	2. Chapter 2 Kokishin Curiosity

**So yet another episode! Taking place about a week after the first episode. Btw, its becoming cold in Death City, Nevada. I should know, I freakin' live in Nevada! In Vegas! Sin City...hehe, cool, i guess that means i live in Death City XD awsome! Anyways this chapter focuses on KidxCrona, a bit of TsuStar action, and slight insight on Ragnarokx(?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two- Koki-shin (Curiosity)<strong>

**Crona's POV-**

"…Kid!" I gasped as I sat up, waking up in bed with a cold sweat. While I tried catching my breath, I realized I hadn't been sleeping well for…a week?

"Again with those dreams of yours!" Ragnarok complained, coming out of my back.

Feeling a slight chilled, I pulled my patchy sheet to my chest.

"And why are you sleeping half naked now-a'-days? Jeez, ever since Three-Stripes walked yah home, you've been acting all slutty!"

I let him hit a nerve.

"I'm not a slut, you crude, tiny, **son of a bitch**!"

Oopsie, there I go again losing my temper again…

"…Sorry, Ragnarok, I lost my temper."

"Crona," he said, ignoring my previous coldness, "what's it like?"

"Hmm, what do you mean?"

I layed back down, Ragnarok shifted to easily rest on my head.

"What's it like…to have friends?"

Whoa, hold up a minute! Did **my** partner just ask **that**?

"Well," I started, trying to hide my curiosity of him, "its fun…it's nice having friends…I still don't know much myself, Raggy."

He sighed as silently as he could.

"…You're lucky…I wish I could walk around and enjoy life like you and your friends do."

"Oh…"

"And I want to know what it's like to like someone too."

"Huh?"

What did he mean by that…could…could Ragnarok have seen my dreams…? As if he read my mind he continued,

"For now, I'm a part of you. I dream what you dream…why do you like him?"

"W-who do you mean?"

"You know…Kid."

I didn't know how to deal with this; I know Ragnarok has feelings, but—

"Hey, talk to me, will yah? Don't leave a brother hanging…"

"I, um, I…I like him because he's…so kind, s-sweet, intelligent, talented, interesting, and…a-attractive."

I'm very uncomfortable.

"Damn, Crona…"

I blushed.

"W-what did I say?"

"I didn't know you had it in yah."

"I…"

"The dreams you have are so vivid about things you know…"

"Do you like someone?"

…What? He was making **me** feel weird.

"…"

"Rag?"

"I…goodnight, squirt."

He retreated back into my back.

Ragnarok…my life-long weapon partner…he's growing up, just like I am…and he wants to be human all of a sudden; to have his own body? He's never complained before…

I do, however, wonder how old he was when he was melted into me…how old **is** he?

…And why does he want to experience his own life all of a sudden?

…Oh my Death, he likes someone! But who could he have feelings for?

**Normal POV-**

"Ugh," he grunted, "C-Crona…w-wait…I…I…"

He tossed and turned in bed.

"C-Crona…I'm…"

He clutched his sheets over his chest and let out a sigh.

"…I love you…"

He sat up gasping, shaking, and sweating.

"Dear father, what's happening to me?"

He put his hand over the middle of his bare, toned chest.

"**My soul…"**

**Kid's POV-**

As if he'd heard my thoughts, Father appeared in my vanity mirro. I walked over and sat on the stool.

"Yes, Father?"

"Kid, are you falling hard-?"

"—Pardon-?"

"-For Crona?"

"Oh…Yes, Father, I am," I admitted, "Is it a problem?"

I'd realized I had a hint of defense in my voice.

"Oh, son…it's okay. I would've preferred you choose a weapon with normal blood type, like Liz and Patty."

"First off, Liz and Patty are like my sisters, and second, Crona's like a weapon…"

He sighed, "Son, it's alright…I can't control who your heart desires."

"Heart? Father, have you forgotten-?"

"I've not forgotten; we have **no hearts**, as Reapers..."

"**Only souls**," I said completing his sentence.

You see, everyone's soul lies within their hearts, as if the heart was a barrier; **Reaper's souls are their hearts**. We have no barrier protecting them besides our body. We are extremely strong, maybe even immortals, yet we can be **very** **vulnerable**, **we can be mortals**.

"Father, why does my soul ache?"

"It's what love does to us. If you love someone enough, such desire can cause physical pain."

"How do you know so much?"

"…I'm your father, that's how."

"True…my dear parent and creator."

Crona has no father, I have no mother; we are both creations of our single parents…we share that in common too.

"…Why doesn't Crona like me back?"

It was an honest question. I'd never had trouble convincing ladies to fall for me…then again, Crona's wonderfully different.

Father chuckled a bit; "Son, I'd love to answer, but then it'd make the predicament so unfair for Crona."

"How so?"

"Because she does like you…Oh dang it! There I go blurting out things again!"

"Whoa, what?"

Crona likes me? She likes me! Wait…

"Father?"

"Yes, son?"

"I'm going to make her mine; I want her. Crona will become my princess."

"I support you, and I know you'll succeed. I believe you. We're Reapers after all; you can get the job done. What are you planning?"

"I'm going to continue what I've started."

"Good idea. Get some sleep, eh? Goodnight, son."

"Goodnight, Father."

The next day, the gang decided to have a walk in the park. Crona looked so incredibly cute! She was wearing a long sleeved, pink hoody, a black pleated mini-skirt, black tights that so sensually defined her sexy legs, and little black mary-janes.

Crona and I were falling behind our friends. I decided to take the opportunity.

"Hey, Crona."

"Oh, h-hey, Kid."

"How are you?"

"Okay, I guess…"

"…You're looking very cute today…more so than usual."

"Really?" she blushed, "thanks…you-you look cute too."

I felt my face grow red and Crona giggled.

**Crona's POV-**

I really like Kid, but I had to find out who it was Ragnarok liked.

"Kid?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Here, take this."

I handed him a note I had written last night when I was sure Raggy was asleep in me.

**Kid's POV-**

I took the note and read it:

I need your help, Kid, please. Last night Ragnarok talked about wanting to become human, like us. He said he wanted to live his own life and experience things. He wants to have friends, and wants to know what it's like to like someone…I think he likes someone in our gang! Help me find out who it is.

-Crona-Chan w

The topic of such a brute falling for someone we knew spiked my curiosity.

"Crona?"

"Hmm?"

"You know I'd help you with anything, right?" I winked, hoping she'd get the message. She did.

"Thanks, Kid…Hey Raggy, come out and enjoy the walk."

The little fellow popped out and rested on her head. I was quiet surprised to have not been automatically insulted by him.

"What do you want?" He sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked sincerely.

"I believe it's none of your business, Three-Stripes!"

And there's the insult…

"Raggy, be nicer to Kid," Crona said, "Girls like a charming guy, after all."

I hoped Rag hadn't caught her words.

"Whatever," was his response.

Throughout the walk, Crona and I had been going from girl to girl in our gang, taking time to start conversations with them, which was only Maka and Tsubaki; Ragnarok insulted them with "tiny-tits," and "tall-Amazon-freak."

"Aw, don't pout, Raggy!" Patty giggled, poking his face.

"Stop calling me that! Quit poking me!"

"Fine then, you jerk!"

"Oh, calm you tits, lady!"

That was the moment when Liz snapped and slapped Ragnarok. Poor Crona nearly fell over from the force, but I caught her.

"Watch it, Liz!" I warned.

"**Ragnarok** better watch it! Don't talk to my little sister that way, yah pervert, or I'll ring that tine neck of yours!"

Ragnarok just nodded without expression; just nodded! He didn't even fight back!

…It's Liz! He likes Liz!

…Wait…Oh, no! She's like my big sister! Ugh, and that vile creature wants her?

"You're right," he said, interrupting my thoughts, "Sorry about that, Patty."

He sank back into Crona…

…Well, it **has** been 3 years…maybe he changed too.

Soon we all sat at our favorite spot in the park and took out our bento boxes to create a "potluck picnic" as Patty called in.

As we began the picnic, I noticed Crona didn't have her box filled much. It was a nearly empty black bento box, with pint diamond patterns.

I had forgotten she was fed like a prisoner as well as she lived in prison-like conditions. So without hesitation, I gave Crona my black and white accented bento box. She gave me a curios look.

"K-Kid, aren't you hungry too?"

"Aren't **you**?" was my reply, "I care more about your hunger."

She blinked a few times, and then bowed her head slightly.

"No need to thank; I don't want you starving; **I** couldn't deal with that."

This time Rag was quick to thank me as he popped out and ate with Crona. They seemed famished…How dare my father allow her to not be fed well.

"So Tsubaki," Soul said, stopping side conversations, "When are you and Blackstar going out?

Tsubaki blushed but replied,

"We are already."

"Oh, my shinigami, you two are dating!" Maka asked in disbelief.

Blackstar grinned, holding the hand of his new girlfriend.

"What's so hard to believe about it? Tsubaki's the only girl to receive emotion from the great me."

"Isn't that the truth," I added, "Think about it. Has anyone really seen Blackstar's emotions, besides anger, hatred, and physical pain?"

The others agreed.

"Tsubaki's perfect. She's smart, a cool partner, nice, and so…"

The gang leaned in to hear him finish.

"So beautiful!"

Tsubaki giggled and kissed Blackstar's cheek. For the first time ever, I saw him have a sense of affection in his eyes towards Tsubaki.

Aside all the relationship chat (Soul & Maka, Blackstar & Tsubaki) and all the giggling, the gang had to notice one crucial fact:

Crona and I…were not yet a couple.

**Crona's POV-**

"Kid," Soul called out, "are you going out with anyone in particular?"

Kid blushed so c-cutely. With a bit of nervous hesitation, he replied,

"I-I…um, no not yet."

"Yet?" Blackstar questioned, "Who do you have your eye on?"

Golden eyes began to avert looking at me as he said,

"S-someone…special…very special to me. However, I d-don't think she wants to go out with me, per se."

So I guess Kid didn't like me…without hesitation, I found myself blurting out,

"Who **wouldn't** like to go out with you?"

They all stared at me, with different expressions:

Blackstar-Confusion

Tsubaki-Happiness

Liz and Patty- Excitement

Soul- A…Grin?

Maka-Pure Shock

Kid-Shock…which faded to calmness.

"S-so…well, what do you think I should do then, Crona?" He asked with a smile.

Again I thoughtlessly said,

"Ask her out and t-take a chance! Don't h-hide in the corner forever! If you do, y-you'll just spend your life wondering 'what if?'"

"When should I ask her out, then?"

"As soon as you see her again; you can do it! Be determined!"

I was standing by now, but Kid soon stood up with me and offered a hand to me. Warmly smiling, with affection in his eyes, he said these words I won't soon forget:

"Crona Mikenshi-Gorgon, would you like to go out with me?

Perhaps for dinner?"

…Be still, my heart…

**Koki-shin; "Curiosity," that's what Kid taught me that day. With love, comes curiosity.**

* * *

><p><strong>It was a short chapter,hehe, your welcome? xD I hope it was good. Please review.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Amai Yonaka

**This chapter focuses on KidxCrona mostly with a splash of TsubakixBlackstar and a hint of MakaxSoul. This chapter revolves around songs, and here's a key to follow with links:**

*** -Go here : .com/watch?v=CKtnuaFRLrw&list=FLw1LQ8ug1MuCmaLBK3-qo3w&index=23&feature=plpp_video**

****- Go here: .com/watch?v=3gDLEQLz0r4&feature=related**

*****- Go here: .com/watch?v=9e5HOkhFfVU**

**Just simply open in a new window or tab and read while you listen to the song, and if you reach the next song, well then move on if you want. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Amai Yonaka (Sweet Midnight)<strong>

**Kid's POV-**

"Yes, dissection is not allowed for today, sadly, but we'll substitute with basic anatomy instead."

Stein's voice was becoming a mere drone in my ears. Crona had agreed to go out to dinner with me! Tonight was the night I'd make her my princess…Oh, dear Father, my thoughts are running…

Crona…now there's a subject I'd like to thoroughly examine…

**Maka's POV-**

Kid's date was tonight, and Crona seemed nervous about it. Thankfully, she agreed to let the girls and I prepare her for it! She's going to look so gorgeous!

"Psst," Soul nudged me, "Maka, did you even read my note?"

"Yes, Soul, I read it," I whispered back, "and my answer is 'no.'"

"What?"

"You heard me. We are** not** having-"

"Oh, but Maka...!"

"No! Soul, it's only been, what, three weeks into this relationship?

We're not doing anything like that, you pig."

"Maka, I-"

"No!"

"Let me finish, damn it! I was kidding. I'm actually classier than that, although it may be hard for you to believe."

I smiled.

"Okay," Stein said, "We've seen anatomy of witches and weapons, correct?

"Correct," we all said.

"Great; now let's study a rare species: The Grim Reaper."

Oh, dear Lord, not today.

**Kid's POV-**

Oh my Father, not today! Not any day! Crona can't see this! We haven't even gone out yet!

Standing up, with a red face, I protested,

"Professor, this information is highly irrelevant to our current unit of study of weaponry!"

"Oh, on the contrary, Kid."

"Pardon me?"

"What better than to study Lord Death's, your father's, race and creation, Reapers; ultimate misters and yet ultimate weapons?"

I gulped, "Stein…"

"Sit down!"

I hesitated but abided by his command…why me?

**Crona's POV-**

Kid is so interesting! I couldn't wait to learn a bit more about him.

"Alright, there are many controversies over Reapers' mortality. The truth is, they **can** be immortal, but they have weaknesses."

Weaknesses…Kid-kun can get…killed?

"A Reaper's heart is his soul. No, it's not in his heart; they have no hearts to protect their souls. So, impale him through his soul, and he has no chance of living. Although they can reconnect their appendages, behead them, and their souls no longer have a connection to their control center."

Kid-kun, I won't…I won't ever let that h-happen to you.

"Lastly, um…let's just get to the diagram."

"No…" I heard Kid say to himself.

Wait…this means I get to see Kid-kun…n-naked! I felt my face fluster red….

"P-Professor," Maka yelled, standing up, "We've already covered this unit!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, okay then. Moving on then."

**Kid's POV-**

After we were dismissed to lunch, I quickly thanked Maka and pulled Crona aside our gang. We were in lonely and empty halls now…

"Kid, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I replied, "I…I was just making sure you didn't forget our d-date…"

"Of course not; how could I forget something s-so important to me?"

A warm, fuzzy feeling overtook me when I heard those words.

"Alright…let's go have lunch, my angel."

**Crona's POV-**

After school, Maka took me to her apartment. All the girls were there, but I didn't know why. Before I could even ask, Maka and the girls took me into Maka's room, and sat me down at her vanity.

"Okay, Crona, tonight is your first date," Maka began, "and we all want you to have a great one!" We'll make this happen, we will help you!"

I smiled the most I ever had.

"Thanks, girls, thank you all!"

We had a group hug, then I changed into my undergarments, and put on a bathrobe Patty handed me.

Again, I sat at the vanity.

"Okay, Tsubaki will do your hair, I'll do your make up, and Liz and Patty will dress you up in the outfit they picked for you. Sound like a plan to you?"

I nodded with determination in my eyes; Kid is going to be my prince.

Tsubaki brushed my hair to soft perfection; she had rid me of knots, tangles and split ends with a quick trim. Afterwards, she put a cute little bow on the back of my head, directly in the middle. The bow was pink, with black lace and a Reaper skull on the knot of the bow.

"Sometimes, simple is a good thing, okay? Have fun, Crona-chan!"

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Oh…Blackstar and I have a hob to do…you'll see soon. Bye for now."

Soon I was face-to-face with my best friend, Maka, as she applied something around my eyes.

"It's called eyeliner, Crona. It outlines your eyes with an edgy look, but also brings out the color of your eyes. Take a look for yourself."

Spinning around and taking a look in the vanity mirror, ocean blue-grey eyes reflected back at me…but they were **my** eyes! They looked pretty!

"Wow! Thanks, Maka, thanks so much!"

"You really only needed eyeliner. Your eyelashes are already pretty and long, and you have natural blush. You're a natural beauty."

"Pretty Crona," Patty called, "let's get you all dressed up!"

**Kid's POV-**

"Thanks Tsubaki, Blackstar; I owe you."

"No problem, Kid," Tsubaki said, "We'd love to help you with this sweet date you planned."

"Yeah, man," Blackstar added, "you two belong together. I can tell you both really care about each other."

I smiled; "Oh, thanks, really that means a lot….now get to work."

Yes, I had asked Tsubaki to make dinner for Crona and I and Blackstar would serve it. This plan I had, would not fail. It's absolutely perfect

Quickly, I had made my way to the rest room to take a look at my image. My outfit of choice: black tux pants, a black vest that ended two inches above my waistline, a white dress shirt underneath, and a black collar ribbon which Liz got me for my birthday (it was a thin, black ribbon, tied into a shoestring-like bow around my shirt collar were a tie should go.) The collar ribbon had my broach over the knot.

"Is this good enough for my Crona?"

"It most a certainly is," my father replied, appearing on the mirror.

"You look so cute!"

"Father, I'm trying to be attractive, handsome,** not** cute!"

"Kid, calm down; you're overreacting. Listen to me, Crona will fall in love with you **for you**."

I took his words into consideration…I fell in love with her because she is who she is…she will return the favor if she truly loves me.

"You're right."

"Get determined! I know my boy can do **anything**, especially when he's determined. Go get her, son!"

I nodded, "Yes, Father, I will succeed."

The moon was up now, and I was waiting at the bottom of the grand staircase to the academy. 8 times, I had checked my pocket watch, and it was 8:08…perhaps, she isn't coming…

Just when my hope began to fade, a pink head rose from the staircase below me. She was beautiful…Crona looked breath-taking…it brought tears to my eyes.

Her hair shined beautifully in the moonlight, but her eyes, her pale-blue pools, were so laminating. That figure was so perfectly wrapped up in such a unique dress:

It was a tight-fitting, mermaid cut dress; mostly black, but with a pink corset torso, with black lace. A pink lace choker and a cute bow to top it off like a gift made for me.

Oh, I want…

Shinigami-kun wants….

"H-hi, Kid," she greeted.

"Good evening, Crona. Allow me to escort you to our surprise destination."

**Crona's POV-**

He looked so…cute, so attractive! And I had him all to myself! As if it couldn't get any better, we arrived to our spot. Kid-kun had set out a table for two on the big balcony I had looked off from on my first day I ever attended the academy.

The table had a pink and black panda lily in a vase as the center-piece, and the moon and a few candles were the lighting. By the railing of the balcony was a small black stereo playing fitting music…

"It's all for you…my Crona."

"…You-re…so…s-sweet," I complimented shyly. *****

As Kid pulled out my seat for me, a familiar song went on; "Love in This Club," by some man named…Usher…

I couldn't help but smile when I heard Kid humming to, "You said you're searching' for somebody that'll take you out and do you right."

I took that as a sign…

**Tsubaki's POV-**

"Blackstar, we've got a few minutes of free time while that rice boils…what you want to do?"

Blackstar joined me and sat on one of the kitchen counters with me.

"Come here, Tsubaki."

"Eh? B-Blackstar," I stuttered.

Before I knew it, he had so passionately covered my lips with his own. Over and over, we kissed and kissed. We played with each other's tongues as his dominated the fight.

"…HEY! I didn't hire you two to have 'fun' in the kitchen! Where's the sushi?" Kid yelled in panic.

Pushing Blackstar away, I got up; "S-sorry, Kid-kun! I'll get to making the sushi!"

Kid left with a scoff.

"Um, Tsubaki, can we just-"

"Maybe later," I replied quickly.

**Kid's POV-**

Returning to my seat with Crona, I apologized for the dinner's delay.

"Don't worry about it," she ensured, "I like spending time a-alone with you."

We talked a bit and I had realized I'd forgotten a gift I prepared for the occasion.

"Crona, dear, I'm sorry for interrupting, but please, take these."

After placing a small baggie filled with little candies and cookies in her hands, Ragnarok popped out of her back. Surprisingly, he was dressed for the occasion as best as he could; a little purple bowtie was placed on his chest.

"Candy!"

"Yes, candy," I said with a chuckle, "it's a gift for you both."

Ragnarok fell silent for a good minute or two.

"Thanks, Kid," he said, "Well…have fun, you two…not **too** much fun, though!" ******

"No problem," I replied. He disappeared for the night.

Blackstar served us our sushi and gave us a nice bottle of cider. That's all we would need for the night; he'd go home for the night, with Tsubaki, and Crona and I'd be all alone at last…

"Are you enjoying this date, sweetness?"

A light blush crossed her face as a song called, "Moondance" continued to play.

Smiling I said, "I'm glad you agreed to dinner".  
>"Why would I give up such a great opportunity?"<p>

Now my face was flushed pink.

"O-oh, Kid-kun?"

"Yes, dear?"

"You…look c-cute…very handsome."

"…Thanks."

"Kid, why do you like me?"

"You're absolutely perfect. You're sweet, caring, intelligent, beautiful, cute, innocent; yet you're strong, daring, and so damn sexy!"

I blushed at the realization of my last compliment's tone…oops.

Poor Crona was turning brighter than her pink locks!

"S-sexy, me? I…I don't know how to deal w-with that!"

Gently placing my hand over her free one, I said,

"Oh, Crona, settle down. You don't have to deal with it, you just happen to be very attractive."

"Okay…"

She shivered a bit.

"Are you cold?"

"N-no, I…I just had a feeling I needed to s-shake off."

After some chatting, I stood up and offered a hand to her.

"Care to dance with me?"

"I'd love to dance."

I walked her to the more opened area and we began to dance. Crona seemed a lot more comfortable with me this time.

"You're a great dancer, Kid-kun."

"Thank you. You're becoming a graceful dancer."

"Maka's been h-helping me learn more."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I made this experience…intimate, for us?"

She took time to consider the offer.

"Go on," she permitted.

Pleased with said permission, I pulled our bodies closer together, sliding my hand down the small of her back. My self control slipped a bit as I couldn't help but place my hand, firmly (perhaps groping,) on her sexy ass.

Her breathe hitched a bit, but she did not complain. Oh, how arousing it was to feel her cold breath by my lips.

"Comfy?" I asked, panting from this breath-taking moment.

"Yes, very," she said quietly.

******* At some point during out dancing, the song, "Way You Look Tonight," by Michael Bublé began to play.

Thanks to that CD Soul had burned for me, this night couldn't go wrong.

**Crona's POV-**

Soon we were at the balcony's railing, taking in the view of the city and the events of the night.

"I had a wonderful time," I stated happily, "I'm actually…comfortable with you…I'm not too n-nervous."

He smiled; "I'm glad you feel that way, Crona. I feel the same."

"Oh, you do?"

"Mmhmm."

I don't know what took over my usual shyness, but I found myself resting my head on his shoulder…

**Normal POV-**

Such a gesture strummed and tugged at Kid's heart strings. He decided to take the opportunity.

"Crona?"

She sighed a sweet "yeah?" in response.

"My dear princess, will you take a look at the clouds for a moment?"

Using his (still) developing reaper powers, and using clouds as ink upon the paper (the sky,) he wrote a question Crona would never forget:

Crona, Will You Be My Girlfriend?

"So will you give the honor?"

"…Yes, Kid-kun…I want to, I will be yours."

He smiled; "M-may I…kiss you?"

The pinkette nodded hesitantly.

Soft pale lips met slightly glossed ones with the most heat and passion Crona had never felt before.

**Crona's POV-**

Amai Yonaka…it means "Sweet Midnight."

…Kid taught me that all Princesses deserve a sweet midnight…

**Amai Yonaka.**

* * *

><p><strong>Till next time, bye<strong>

**~KidxCronaLuv**


	4. Chapter 4 Miraku

**This episode focuses more on RagnarokxLiz and a bit of KidxCrona (there are some parts in this story that will come up again in bigger ways) and an insight to Stein. The (***) sign means to refer to the links at the bottom. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Miraku (Miracle)<strong>

**Ragnarok's POV-**

Its times like these where I wonder what life could've been like had that bitch, Medusa, not melted me into Crona. Would I have been cool, tall, or smart in class? Would I…still be…an asshole?

...'Cause she thinks I'm an asshole…

The truth is, my rude stature is due to my…bitterness. Yes, bitter jealousy turns me into a total ass. I just want to be human again; to walk on my own.

So here I am, resting inside my meister's body, watching her and her friends have fun shopping.

"Hey, Sis," Patty cried, "try this on!"

"Yeah, okay."

Liz…hmm…she's kind of cool…interesting.

"Wow," Crona said, "that's a p-pretty dress, Liz."

Liz walked into sight wearing a long red dress. It hugged her curves then flowed to the ground below her hips. I think she called the straps "halter-top straps," and said the material was "sued." Oh, dear Lord…she looked…pretty…cute…beautiful. Maybe if I was an individual, I'd be turned on…

"I usually don't wear dresses…" She said with uncertainty.

Emerging from Crona's back, I assured,

"Don't sweat it; it doesn't look bad."

She seemed surprised by my sudden kindness and just smiled a bit.

"T-thanks."

**Crona's POV-**

Kid-kun hates how I'm forced to live at the academy, so he offered, insisted, I'd move in with him. I took the kind offer. Ragnarok could be better off with 3 meals a day, and I could too. Maybe my new room will be just as cozy, but not as dark.

"Crona," he called, "it's all packed up in the car."

"Thanks," I said, "could I have a m-minute?"

"Of course, dear, take your time," and he left.

I bid farewell to Mrs. Corner, my highly placed window, my cozy bed…I left my room, my prison, to move on to live with my boyfriend…I'm not coming back here. No way am I letting Kid down…

"Wow," is all I said as I entered Kid's manor. I'd only been in the ballroom before, but there's much, MUCH more to this place!

"What if I get lost?"

"Call for me," he replied, "and I'll help you."

Smiling, we continue the manor tour, skipping what Kid called "useless rooms." I wonder what those had…

"W-Where's my room?"

"Correction: our room. Our room is right behind these doors."

Kid opened the doors to a room of symmetry. It's definitely his room. Although I'd never been to his room before, I could tell he made changes to it for me.

There were two twin-sized beds placed symmetrically apart in the huge room. One bed had a black and white comforter set, the other was pink and black…my bed. One vanity, there was one black vanity placed in the center of one wall! He broke symmetry just for me? Am I ill?

"I hope its cozy enough, Crona."

"…"

"Crona?"

He did that much for me…he pushed his obsession aside for me…words couldn't express what I'm feeling…so I hugged him, burying my face in his chest.

"…No need to thank, okay? I did it for a reason."

"But why?"

He chuckled that boyish cute chuckle, "I did it because you're my new obsession. Crona-chan means a lot more to me."

Smiling couldn't be held back.

"I hope living with me is comfortable for you both."

"Both?"

Oh…I forgot about Raggy.

"Eh, it's cool," he said emerging from my back, "thanks, man."

**Ragnarok's POV-**

Crona unpacked independently as Kid left to tend to "private matters." I bet that boy is off to touch himself. Damn it! There I go again, being all rude…

Just my luck; I live in the same house (mansion) as the woman I've fallen…in love with…and I'm still stuck in my partner's body! (No perverted jokes intended, mind you!)

"Ragnarok, are you okay? You're being s-so quiet," Crona asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm…I'm just thinking…"

"What you thinking about?"

"Liz…"

"W-what?"

"H-Huh? I-I didn't say a-anything!"

"You said 'Liz' didn't you?"

"N-no I didn't!"

Oh shit, now she knows!

"I knew you liked her Liz-chan! I knew it!"

"Woah, what did you say? You knew?"

"Yep, Kid-kun and I f-found out."

"How?"

"'Connecting the dots,' is how Kid explained it."

I blushed. Thank Death my creature form doesn't allow my blush to be noticeable…

"Ragnarok, your cheeks are white."

…Damn it! Wait,

"What are you doing here, Three-Stripes?"

"I live here, smart one."

"Whatever!"

"Do you want our help to have your own life or not?"

"You can help me?"

"How?" Crona asked.

"Let's take a walk to Stein's house so it'll all be explained."

**Kid's POV-**

On the way to Stein's house, Crona and Ragnarok began arguing about privacy.

"P-privacy? **You** want privacy? W-what about a-all the times you've interrupted kid and I?"

"You say that as if you two do **serious** shit!"

"W-what's that suppose to mean?"

"Hey!" I shouted, silencing the combined individuals, "Will you two stop fighting? This is an immature way to act before a serious discussion."

I turned and we walked up to Stein's front door. After 8 perfectly polite knocks, Marie surprisingly answered.

"Stein told me he'd have guests, but he didn't say it'd be you three."

Poor Crona took it as a bad thing and frowned; the poor angel was still guilty from what she did to Marie and Stein. Regardless of what she did, in her past, Stein had begun treating her like his own daughter. Marie obviously did the same.

"Come in, take a seat."

Marie took us to the couch and we sat down. She called for Stein and walked away to make us refreshments. Soon Stein joined is.

"Hello, Crona, you doing okay?" He asked sincerely.

"Y-yes, sir, I am."

"That's very good to hear."

"Can we stop beating around the bush," Ragnarok said, interrupting, "and get to the point?"

"Ragnarok," Stein began, "let's just start this slowly. We'll gradually get to the point, okay?"

"Fine."

"Just tell me about yourself."

**Ragnarok's POV-**

Did that scar-faced, old, nerdy, heartless freak **just** ask **me** that? Even **I** have feelings, you know!

"W-well, there's not much…"

"What are your interests?"

"Umm, I kind of like the type of music Crona's friends listen to."

"That's a start; go on."

"I like c-candy, all the sweets that Crona shares with me, a-and the poetry she reads," I kept thinking, "I think that's it."

"Notice how Crona was involved in everything you said?"

I nodded.

"How would you like to have your own friends, your own life?"

**Kid's POV-**

I'd never seen so many emotions within one expression those two had.

"Yes," I said, answering their silent question, "Stein can separate you two so that Ragnarok can be human again."

"You can get him separated?" Crona asked in shock.

"Only if you agree to the procedure will he become an individual soul again."

"Get him out! I agree to it!"

"Hate you too, you stupid pinkette…" Ragnarok said with a hint of hurt.

"Hold on," I said, "What are the risks? What **is** the procedure?"

"The procedure," Stein began, turning his screw, "is extracting Ragnarok's soul from Crona's body. I'll also have to take most the black blood, since **it is** Ragnarok."

"So I won't have black blood?" Crona asked.

"Your blood," Stein continued, "is already too contaminated to be purified."

"Does that make us siblings now?" Ragnarok asked.

"No, actually, you two remain having separate DNA. It's like Kid and…"

"And?" I asked in curiosity.

"…Nevermind—it's like Spirit and myself; he also has blood O negative, but we're not related."

"Oh, okay," Ragnarok and Crona said.

"The procedure," Stein started again, "will require me to make Crona unconscious, and Ragnarok will fall unconscious the second he's extracted fully from Crona. He'll be put into a fluid holder while I place his soul in a containment chamber. Then, I'll tweak his fluid form to carry substances normal weapons need to function individually and properly. Afterword, I'll place that beaker in the chamber, dropping the soul in. If all goes right, Ragnarok will develop into his true image. How old are you, Ragnarok?"

"He's 17 and a half," Crona said cutely.

"Dear, you're only 15 and a half." I stated. Crona and Patty were the youngest of the gang.

"I was barely 2 when I was melted down."

"I've never done this procedure before," Stein said, "There is no room for error."

I tightened my hold on Crona's hand.

"If you think you can make it," I said, "then you can, okay?"

Crona nodded, "I'll be okay, Kid. I c-can't go, yet. We have our whole l-life set ahead for us."

Smiling, I embraced her.

"…Okay," she said, "Let's do this."

"I'm ready," Ragnarok said with determination.

Standing up, Stein lead the way to his lab, "Right this way."

It felt like forever, but two hours had passed when Stein and Marie carried out Crona. Taking her in my arms, I slowly sat down. Stein returned to Ragnarok in his lab, and Marie sat on the love seat across from the coffee table.

Crona groaned, "Hmm?"

"Crona?" I asked in concern; I needed her reply.

"W-where…R-Ragnarok?"

"He's being helped right now, okay? He's not in your body anymore."

"T-this…I don't know how to deal with this…"

**Stein's POV-**

Poor Ragnarok; having to live most your childhood the way he did must be unhealthy for the mind…

Well, I'm glad he decided to leave a small part of himself in Crona. At least that'll keep her stable.

…So Ragnarok fell for a girl, huh? I scoff at the thought, of love…the emotion which cannot be accurately defined…an emotion I've never experienced, not even for Medusa.

When will I get my chance to study it, to experience it?

**Crona's POV-**

I felt so cold. Without Ragnarok, I'm truly alone. No one can stand up for me, no one can protect me the strange way he did…

Kid begins holding me tighter as I begin to shiver.

"I'm here," he whispered, "I'm not letting you go. I'll protect you. I love you."

He kissed my forehead.

"K-Kid…"

Wait…he **loves** me?

**Ragnarok's POV-**

W-where am I? It's so cold…and dark. Am I dead?

Thoughts flashed through my mind as I floated, suspended in this black and thick liquid. I felt as if I wasn't in my body, as if I no longer had a body; then again, I haven't had one in so long.

Despite my previous thoughts, a feeling told me I was still alive, but not for long.

Listening to that warning voice, I began adventuring through the black, thick ocean. Swimming…is this how it feels like?

Soon I saw a bright glow, one I sensed I knew well. Why? What is this purplish glowing orb? Curiosity overtook me; I swam towards it. The closer I got, the more began happening. This ball of light is bitter, angry; however it's jealous, sad, and envious of its previous surroundings.

It's so…lonely, and it's worried. **He's** lost. **He** wants to be found…

**Third Person POV-**

"I understand," Ragnarok whispered, "I understand…how you feel. I **know** how you feel."

He swam up to the glowing ball. He realized its characteristics. It was purple, but had a slight glow of magenta, and it had indents like bangs running over solemn eyes. It had an expressionless mouth.

"I get you, little guy," he said so softly and carefully, "But…we don't have to hide our feelings behind our face, right?"

Ragnarok held the orb ever so gently in his hands.

"You're pretty tiny," he said smiling, "it's okay. I'm here. Everything will be alright. No one will hurt you anymore."

He embraced the orb against his chest, over his heart.

"We'll be okay," he reassured.

The orb began to light up in a gradual flash, growing to its full size, bringing the vision to a near end.

"We're gonna be okay," he said chuckling in happiness; for he had reunited with his soul.

"Where is he?" Crona asked Marie, "Is my best friend okay? P-please l-let me see him!"

"No," Marie sternly said, "You're not allowed in there."

"Marie," Kid began, "it's been far too long."

"Sit down or I'll make you both retake this senior year!"

Kid and Crona relentlessly abided. The swift bang of metal startled the three as it swung open.

"Stein?" They asked in unison.

With the removal of his black blood stained gloves, he spoke,

"The procedure was a success. Meet Ragnarok Ragnarose."

Stepping aside, Stein introduced a new man to the world.

This man, this brand new man, emerged from his painfully long transformation long transformation.

He was tall, taller than Kid, with a very muscular body, like a taller, older version of Blackstar's body. His hair was black and was in an edgy mess where his bangs reached to his unique eyes. Those eyes with irises a seemingly glowing ice tone, with black inner black irises (like Kid has inner irises,)and little white X's as his pupils. He wore a black, tight-fitting, tank top; it possibly was made of spandex like sportswear. He also wore fading black jeans, with black shoes that had white laces crossed in an X. To top it all off, he also had a studded, thin choker, a spiked strap that traveled around a shoulder and went across his torso, wrapping around his waist. He also had fingerless gloves and more studded straps wrapped around his forearms. **(***)**

"R-R-R-Ragnarok, is that you?" Crona asked in disbelief.

"Y-yeah, it's me…at least I think it is."

His voice surprised the people around, except Stein.

"R-Ragnarok, your voice-"

"—His voice," Stein interrupted, "is his own voice. It was hidden behind the femininity of your voice for so long, and in weapon form it was too compressed since he's a sound weapon."

His voice…it was not majorly deep, nor as "high" as Kid's or Soul's. It was a bit raspy, but it was oh so teasing, and yet it had a hint of shyness. Truly a voice of a singer's, a voice fit for a weapon of the sound element, which he is. **(*****)**

"When he transforms into a weapon, he'll have that old voice back. Well, it'll depend on how compressed he is. The less you work him, the higher compressed he'll be in weapon form," Stein explained, breaking the awkward silence.

"Well," Kid started, "L-let's go home. I have your room ready for you to decorate."

"Okay," Ragnarok said quietly.

"Thank you, Dr. Stein," Crona said as they left.

**Liz's POV-**

"I'm so bored!" Patty said in a huge sigh, "When are they coming back?"

"I'm not sure," I truthfully answered, "Kid just said they'd want us here when they get back."

"What are they doing, Sis?"

Patty shifted so that her head was on my lap and she layed across the couch. I began stroking her hair.

"He didn't say…"

I hated that; when Kid left and left us with little knowledge of what he was up to. He worried me when he did that. The Kid's like a worried me when he that. The Kid's like a brother to me, after all.

"It's almost bedtime, Patty."

"Aww, but Sis, I need Kid to read me a story!"

"Patty, Kid has his girlfriend living here now. I think this first night will keep him busy."

"Aww…"

The front doors opened up and Kid and Crona walked in.

"Come in," Kid said.

I got up to greet the guest he was talking to. It was a man…and a tall one, with unique eyes, and a scar of an X on his face, a-and attractive hair…

"Wow, no matter what, this place is still huge," he said.

I found his voice oddly attractive.

"Liz, Patty," Kid said, "Meet Ragnarok Ragnarose. "

"H-Hi," Ragnarok said with a slight blush.

Oh, it's **him.**

Patty ran up to him and hugged him.

"You're a big teddy bear!"

"Me, a teddy bear?"

"Yep!"

"No way," he scoffed, "Get off me."

"No, you're cuddly, Raggy!"

"Quit calling me that!"

I smiled; that's definitely Ragnarok, easy to annoy.

"Kid, I'm t-tired," Crona mumbled.

Kid did such a sweet thing, he picked her up and carried her to their room.

"K-Kid…now how am I going to sleep?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Patty," I said, pushing Rag to the side, "I'll read you a story."

"No, you rush through it and you don't act!"

"I'll do it," he said, "Come on, pipsqueak, I'll tell you a story."

"H-Hey! Don't you go scaring my little sister!"

"Calm yourself, toots, I got this,"

Upstairs they went. After getting myself ready for bed, Ragnarok came out Patty's room.

"Did she fall asleep?" I asked, ready to go sooth my sister from whatever crap he told her.

"Yeah," he said, "she fell asleep fast."

"What'd you take so long for?"

"I wanted to make sure nothing would wake her."

"…"

"Can you help me find my room? Kid said it's on this floor."

Knowing Kid, I took Ragnarok to his room. It was white walled, and had black furniture.

"Seems like it suits you," I said, "boring and empty."

And with that I left him to go call my boyfriend.

**Ragnarok's POV-**

Well…that hurt…

I'm not boring, am I? For Death's sake, I just became human-weapon again! Give me a chance to get back up on my feet…

I effortlessly walked into my room, closing the door. I plopped onto my bed, too tired to undress.

…Liz thinks I'm a bore, and empty…

Yes, I am empty…and alone…again…

Maybe I should've stayed in Crona…it was warm with her, and at least she was always there to talk to.

What's wrong with me! When did I become such a softie! Whatever!

I turned to look up at the ceiling, letting out a huge sigh.

"Come on, Rag," I said to myself, "Get some shut eye."

I sat up, waking up to the sound of…of something I know all too well having lived with Crona…someone's crying.

** Liz…**

I got up quickly and walked over to her room, knocking politely, but the door opened slightly.

"What do you want?" She asked in sadness.

"A-are you okay? I-I heard you…"

"I'm fine…"

"**Crona** used to say that, but I knew it was never true."

…It must've been something I said that made her turn to look at me. Oh those sad deep blue eyes hit me in the heart.

"M-may I come in?"

"Sure, why not?" She sniffled.

I slowly entered and took a few steps towards her.

"What do you want?"

"I-I want to know if you're okay?"

"I'm not."

"Why?"

"Because."

"'Because' isn't an answer. What happened?"

She sighed.

"My…boyfriend…"

"…Y-you have one?"

"Not anymore…"

"What do you mean?"

"I found out he cheated on me."

"Idiot…"

"What?"

"He's an idiot!"

"Why do you-"

"—He…he thinks you're not e-enough for him? Idiot! Y-you're too good for him. He doesn't deserve someone like you."

Oh fuck, I've done it now.

"You…why do you think that?"

"I think it because I think it's true. You're not an ugly person. You're very beautiful, you're smart, you're strong-willed, caring, and sweet. It's his loss."

"..."

What I said must've touched her; she hugged me and stopped crying. I was blushing like crazy, I'm sure, and she pulled away. I wiped her tears.

"…I-I'm not boring, am I?"

"You're kind of a quiet guy…but when you speak, you really mean it, don't you?"

I nodded.

"You're blushing."

"I-I-I'm just shy…"

"Shy? That's kind of childish for someone our age, no?"

"W-whatever!"

She giggled.

"…I'm not boring…I'm fun."

"Prove it."

"…I can't."

I've never been so embarrassed.

"I don't even know what fun really is…haven't experienced it."

I got up and she followed me as I went to my room. I sat on my bed, surprised she was in my doorway.

"Tell you what, punk, I'll teach you what fun is okay?"

I smiled, "Really?"

"Yes, sir; Saturday night, you and me, okay?"

"O-okay!"

She messed with my hair and giggled.

"Goodnight, Ragnarok." She left, closing the door behind her.

Yes! I fell back onto my bed, filled with happiness! I have a date! Today's a miracle!

Liz, you've taught me that love creates miracles; there is a miraku within love.** Miraku…means miracle…today was a miraku.**

* * *

><p><strong>well thanks for reading! wait up for the next episode! please review! Below are the links to refer to:<strong>

**.com/gallery/#/d4een70 for full body ragnarok**

**.com/gallery/#/d4ewg15 for a close upof his face**

**.com/watch?v=1b-eCyQgO_Q is kinda what ragnarok's voice sounds like**

**Hope you liked**

**~KidxCronaLuv**


	5. Chapter 5 Ame is The Key

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to put this episode up but i just got a new laptop and transferred everything here. So anyways, this episode focuses on RagnarokxLiz. WARNING: there is some fluff in here. If you're not mature enough, turn away now, or forever hold your peace. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Ame Is the Key (Candy Is The Key)<strong>

**Kid's POV-**

The week has passed by and Ragnarok was taking the change well. True, being trapped in Crona limited his movement, but all the observations of her actions ended up teaching him how to live.

Crona was a bit more timid without her partner toughening her up, but she's a tomboy at heart. I helped her regain her spark, her strength.

"Ragnarok," I said at the new tenant of my manor as he ate breakfast,

"You've been so quiet. What's the trouble?"

"Um," he swallowed, "n-nothing's wrong."

"You usually have a lot to s-say, Raggy," Crona pointed out.

"Well I don't have much to say," he said, trying to hold back his annoyed tone,

"Can we drop the subject?"

Liz finished her juice and announced,

"Well I'm off to go shopping with Patty. A girl needs new looks for dates."

Did she just say "date"? I took (what Blackstar called) a spit take, spraying juice at Ragnarok, who quickly used a napkin as a shield.

"A d-d-d-date with whom?" I asked in protectiveness.

"Relax, Kid, I'm just teaching Ragnarok how to have a little bit of fun."

I shot a Death Glance at the perverted culprit! He chuckled nervously and struggled to say something like,

"H-hey there, little buddy-kins."

"Don't you, "little buddy" me, you-you…asshole!"

I stood up; Crona got up too, gently grabbing my shoulder. Ragnarok also stood up.

"Calm down," Liz yelled, "he's not going to do anything! You need to start **not** being so overprotective of me. I'm 17, Kid, I'm older than you!"

"Sure by a year, but it doesn't mean I'll let **any** guy date **my** sister!"

Oh….fuck…

…I said it.

"S-sister?" Liz repeated in question, "You really **do** see me as a big sister."

Blushing I said,

"Y-yes, of course I do; why wouldn't I?"

Ragnarok smiled softly and came towards me.

"Kid," he said, "I promise you, I won't hurt Liz."

"…Fine," I agreed, "But you best behave. Reapers can watch anything, and I'm watching you."

I walked upstairs to my room.

"Kid-kun," Crona called, coming to sit next to me on my bed, "i-it's not mature to run up here all alone."

"You're right," I sighed, "But I'm so upset…Ragnarok's a punk. He's a huge pervert! In the years I've known him, he's flipped Maka's skirt, and tried pulling up your dress countless times! Let's not also forget our Junior-level year when he tried unpinning the top pins on Tsubaki's uniform dress."

"T-that was last year. Kid-kun, m-maybe Raggy was just trying to get attention…because he d-didn't really have much attention except for me."

"He's 17, Crona, he can't be entirely innocent and clueless about stuff."

"Stuff, what kind of s-stuff?"

"You know…"

"…No, what?"

I had forgotten how innocent Crona really is. She did know a thing or two, from what I've taught her, but she didn't know everything. She seemed to always be sick when we'd learn about anything seriously mature-rated in class.

"Never mind…"

"H-Hey, Kid? Um…c-can you help me? How am I supposed to look like on a date?"

Crona giggled,

"I'll help him. Y-you should do what you need to."

"It's Saturday."

"Exactly, r-relax, calm down."

**Crona's POV-**

"S-so I don't need to cut my hair?"

"No, just brush it a bit."

I brushed my hair as example for Ragnarok. He mimicked, his bangs falling softly above his special eyes.

"Good job. Now try to s-shift it all around."

I ran my hands through his soft, shiny hair, messing it up bit, teasing it like singer's hair.

"Sometimes girls like it all messy."

He blushed.

"T-thanks, Crona."

Awkward silence…

Ragnarok soon patted my head.

"You've been my best and only friend for a long time. Thanks for everything you've done, all the memories we've shared, all the strength we gained, together."

"Thank **you**, Raggy…I wouldn't be strong if you w-weren't my weapon partner."

He chuckled…

A childish chuckle,** like Kid's**.

**Ragnarok's POV-**

I was ready to go. I waited for Liz at the bottom of the staircase, hoping this cologne wasn't too weird for me.

"Are you wearing my special cologne?" Kid asked.

"I borrowed some, okay?"

"It's not borrowing I you don't ask, but fine, whatever. Treat Liz well. I'm watching."

He and I looked up the staircase as Liz walked down in a navy-blue dress.

Two-inch straps hung it just above her knees as it wrapped her body up like a suede gift. It showed a bit of her cleavage since it had a square cut across her chest. Sure, one may call it a simple look, but she made it look cute, perky, beautiful.

"L-Liz…y-you look so…wow."

I felt my face grow hot and red.

"Thanks," she giggled, "Well? Are we going to have some fun or stand around checking each other out?"

"Can't we do both?"

…Did **I just** say something…flirty? She blushed.

"L-let's get out of here."

She took me by my hand.

We weren't dressed for anything too fancy. I may have made Liz sound incredibly sophisticated looking, but according to her, it was just a jumper dress, without an undershirt. I guess that's why we ate at a Deathbuck's Café. Sweet candy tasting cookies we snacked on, and we had these toasty sandwiches, with drinks called "Frappuccinos."

"Where you hungry or just eating because you're nervous?"

"Hmm?" I looked up from my drink, my cheeks stuffed with cookies. "I just really like sweet things."

**Liz's POV-**

He looked so cute. He sure acts a bit like a child sometimes...

Could I blame the poor guy? Most his childhood was robbed of him by that bitch of a witch, Medusa…

"Ragnarok, if you can take your mind off those cookies for a second, I have a gift for you."

He sat up,

"You have a gift? Why'd you do that?"

I blushed and looked into my bag for the gift, and also to avoid those eyes…  
>those eyes…<p>

"I appreciate what you did for me."

"What was it that I did?"

"You gave me that talk last week, when I found out that guy cheated on me."

"Oh, yah I gave you a talk, but it was more of me speaking my opinion."

"Well it helped me realize I've been doing it wrong my whole life. I haven't been treating myself to men I deserve. I've only dated men for the woman I once was. You made me realize I need to also love myself, before I can love someone else. I appreciate the compliments you've given me too. You're a true teddy bear at heart."

I handed him a bag of sweet treats; cookies, chocolate covered almonds, and other sweet candies. He looked at it and chuckled a cute childish chuckle. He put the baggie down on the table, and bent over the table to hug me.

"Thank you, Liz! You're really sweet! You didn't have to do this."

I blushed.

Dear Lord, he smelled so good. So sweet and yet a hint of bitterness, like chocolate.

He's a man who smells like chocolate,

he's the sweetest eye-candy too.

**Ragnarok's POV-**

She smells of sweet honey, and is as luscious looking as cream covered strawberries.

I sat back down, smiling.

"Can you hold my sweets until we get home?"

"Sure, I'm going to have to anyways."

"What do you mean?"

"We're going swimming."

Soon we arrived at a lake by the forest part of the city. It wasn't too big, but enough for people to swim in, and to fish in on the deepest parts. We walked onto a small pier made for fisher's to sit at and cast out on.

"It's kind of late, no? Isn't this place closed at night anyways?"

"You wanna have fun?"

"Let's swim."

Liz put her bag down and slipped out of her shoes, exposing her bare feet. Next, she slipped the straps off over her shoulders and let her dress fall around her ankles with a swift sound of, _pfft_.

Oh lord, why do I think that dress looks so much better around her ankles…? Death, what is wrong with me?

Liz was left only wearing her bra and panties and ran towards the end of the fisherman pier, jumping into deeper waters.

Rising up from the moonlight shimmered lake, Liz grinned and said,

"Come on, Ragnarok! The water isn't too cold if you jump in!"

"Are you sure?" I yelled, "I've watched Crona swim...she always complained it was cold!"

"Don't be boring!"

"I'm not boring."

Without another word, I kicked off my sneakers, and undid my studded belt-wraps. Soon my jeans were on the ground, and with some hesitation, I jumped in.

I opened my eyes to reveal a new world, a world I hadn't been to before. It was dark, yet calming, cold, yet warmth began to embrace me, still, yet moving. I'm swimming, I'm swimming under water! It's not black nothingness, like in that vision I had, but I'm really swimming! This is fun!

Resurfacing for air, my world goes black, but I hear everything.

"Liz? Where are you?"

I hear her giggle. It's…cute.

"Ragnarok, you really are such a klutz. You're bangs get longer when you swim, you know?"

"Oh yeah, like in the shower!"

Soft hands swept my hair to the side of my face and they stayed in place. She gave me a puzzled look.

"W-what up with the look? D-did I do something w-wrong?"

"You took off your pants and left your shirt on?"

"Well…I don't wanna get too cold."

"Ragnarok…?"

"What?"

"I can tell it's not just the fear of being cold, or cluelessness."

"…Can't I just keep it on?"

"No. Take it off."

I guess someone was going to see sooner or later…

**Liz's POV-**

I hope I wasn't sounding desperate. Oh what the hell, no one was around anyways. Besides, I'm just showing the guy how to be cool.

But I digress.

Ragnarok sunk down into the water and took off his shirt. I grabbed it and tossed it back to the fisherman's pier. He remained hiding within the water.

"Rag, get up."

"No."

"Please? It's not like I'm going to make fun of you."

"…Fine." He said within a sigh.

As he stood up on the underwater floor, he revealed himself to me. I saw him.

He was muscular, extremely well built. His sculpted muscles were defined even greater within the moonlight, and he was dripping wet. Strong arms and shoulders, toned pecks, a set of great abs which weren't too much nor too little defined. Oh lord, he had it. The V shape which formed on his lower torso! However, another thing I noticed was very striking. It was a large scar in the shape of an X. One part crossed from his left shoulder down to his right hip, the other side was a slash from his right shoulder down to his left hip. It looked like it once was a deep wound.

Without thinking straight, I traced the crosses of the scar with my hands. I was small compared to Ragnarok.

"W-what are…you doing?" He stuttered breathlessly.

"You're really…handsome…" I whispered, feeling him up so gently.

"L-Liz…"

"What happened?"

"I…I don't know. It appeared there when I became human. I guess it was caused by Stein, if not, Medusa, when I was younger."

I felt his arms now, and as a reflex, he grew tense. Oh wow, he's so well built. Beneath my touch, he eventually relaxed, and set his hands on my lower back.

"That…feels good." He said shyly.

"What does?"

"The way…you're feeling me."

I blushed. He obviously doesn't know how intensely sexy his words sounded. All I was doing was feeling him up; sliding my hands over the bumps which were his muscles.

"I…I don't know what to do." He said with slight fear.

"If you want, you can have a turn."

What the fuck did I just say?

"I…I can?"

"Yes."

I took his big hands and placed them on my shoulders.

"Feel me, Ragnarok. Then I'll feel you again."

**Ragnarok's POV-**

Oh that's delicious.

Her shoulders felt so smoothly slender. I ran my hands over them a few times, and then moved over to her collarbone. I feared what I did next; I slowly moved downwards. Looking up to her deep ocean eyes, I asked for permission.

Now, I moved slowly over her…breasts. They were luscious, so full and round. They felt soft and I had an urge to squeeze them. Curiosity got to me, and I gently squeezed, studying her reaction.

"Ohh…" is what slipped out softly and silently from her beautiful, plump lips. Dear Death, why did that give me a great feeling?

After squeezing and rubbing, I moved down, loving the hilly ride my hands took over her breasts. Soon I felt her soft, flat tummy. No wonder she showed it off, it was so perfect. It wasn't too squishy, but it wasn't hard as a rock. I liked that. I moved my hands to her sides and felt her curvy hips. They weren't that big, which…I was (for **some reason**) hoping for, but I liked them. I got to her panties now.

"These look nice on you."

"Thanks. Okay now it's my turn to feel you—ahhhh…"

I interrupted her sentence somehow when I moved one hand down the middle of her stomach. I was between her legs. What is this? It felt like it radiated heat. What the fuck is this?

"R-Ragnarok…"

Her hands were on my shoulders now, digging nails into me.

"What is this?"

"I-i-it's…ohh yes, right t-there…R-Ragnarok…"

Damn…I don't know what I was doing, but she obviously liked it a lot! Why?

"Are you okay?"

"S-stop it!"

"Sorry!"

I stopped and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Did I hurt you?"

"N-no! It…Ragnarok, don't you know what you were touching? You even bug Kid about being perverted and you don't know what you did?"

"What did I do?"

"You touched my…my no-no place."

It took me awhile to figure it out, but when I did, I couldn't help but laugh.

"H-hey what are you laughing at!" She said in blush.

"You're so cute! 'No-no place?' That's so cute! Great way to put it, I guess. Sorry I touched it so much, I thought I was just playing with your panties or something."

"You're such a perv!"

"You're beautiful."

"What?"

"Huh? I said nothing whatsoever."

"Did you just call me beautiful?"

"Yes…you're so beautiful in every way…your eyes remind me of these waters; deep blue, illuminating in the moonlight…"

"…Thank you."

Silence…

"Let's see if you like it, eh?"

She grabbed something. Oh Lord, no, anything but **that**!

"Uhhhnn…"

What is she doing to me? Oh sweet shinigami, it feels so good!

"L-Liz…t-this i-is, ah, not f-fair!"

"Oh you bet your sweet candy it is!"

**Candy…sweet candy…**

"L-Liz…you're like sweet candy."

She stopped and looked at me.

"W-what?"

"You're sweet candy to me. I love candy. You're sweet candy to me…and I don't feel like any other candy can compare to your sweetness."

"…Rag, I-"

"I…I feel that way about you…'cause you're sweet, caring, fun, considerate, smart, beautiful, strong, daring, and everything that makes you the best candy in the shop."

For some reason this made tears silently roll down her precious cheeks.

"Wah! I'm s-s-s-s-s-sorry, Liz!"

"No! Don't be sorry; it's okay!" She sniffled, "It's just that…no one's ever said something so…sweet to me…and meant it. You mean it don't you?"

"Y-yes…I really like you, like I really like sweets. I love sweets…"

"…Can I tell you a secret, Rag?"

"Yeah?"

She whispered,

"I like sweets too."

"You do?"

"Guess what else?"

"What?"

"I think you're extremely sweet…"

"…"

My heart began to pound so quickly. She likes me the way I like her? Really?

"Come here."

Her soft hands where placed on the back of my head, my arms still around her waist. Our heads tilted, and out of pure instinct, our lips connected passionately. Sparks ran all over my body; I could melt in all this passion. I moved my lips against hers, and she did the same. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I continued…kissing her. We kept on that one lovely kiss, and she let a moan brush against my lips. When it ended, and we had to breath, we simply touched our foreheads together, never losing the gaze between eyes.

"Was this fun?" She said between pants.

"It was fun." I replied with the same breathlessness.

Liz, **ame is the key** to this man's heart. Candy is the key to gaining my love and trust. You didn't only give me candy…you were my candy, you are my candy. You have my heart.** Ame is the key, that is the lesson.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Lesson and episode complete! Next episode will be a KidxCrona episode, and it'll also be an episode that'll help kick off the hidden action plot line ;3 i hoped you liked this. please review!<strong>


End file.
